The Lovers Of Baker Street - Part 1
by ConBailey
Summary: My first ever fan fiction. Constructive criticism is welcome!


"BORED!" Sherlock shouted and John rolled his eyes once more. The pot on the kitchen stove began to bubble and spill over. Sherlock jumped up from his seat and ran over to it. Removing the lid he let out a sigh of annoyance. "Gah. I knew it." He pouted slightly then slammed the lid down and went back to sitting in his chair. John arose from his chair, where he'd been sat quietly reading the newspaper, and made his way to the stove. He turned off the hob that Sherlock's latest experiment had been occupying and cautiously lifted the lid. Inside he saw a pair of eyeballs stewing in a murky brown water. John had come to expect the worst every time Sherlock started a new experiment so he wasn't shocked at his discovery but didn't have it in him to ask what Sherlock was doing.

"Help me John, I'm going crazy without a case. Go find a client." Sherlock had thrown his arms around John's neck and clung to him like a bored child. Sherlock only ever did this in private and John thanked his lucky stars for that because it sent his heart racing every time and people would surely notice. John cleared his throat and tried to concentrate.

"What do you expect me to do Sherlock? Go out there and convince someone to commit a murder? Have you checked your website?" John tried to sound firm but his voice was more of a soft whisper.

"Yesssss." Sherlock groaned and buried his head in John's shoulder. "It's all missing cats and dogs, hardly worth my time." Suddenly the door swung open and in walked Mrs Hudson.

"Oh. Have I interrupted something?" She said shocked at the sight of Sherlock and John's embrace.

"Ah Mrs Hudson, any news? Clients? Murders?" Sherlock removed his arms from John's neck and John's heart sunk.

"I'm afraid not Sherlock, I just came up to check that the wall was still intact. We both remember what happened last time you got bored…" She shook her head and then scuttled out of the room, closing the door again.

"John…" Sherlock said as he settled himself back in his chair.

"Yes?" John replied from the kitchen where he was busy making himself a cup of tea.

"Why do you do that?" Sherlock replied staring at the ceiling. John was baffled.

"Do what? Make tea?" John replied, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why does your heart rate quicken when I'm close to you? And why do you look sad when I let go?" Sherlock looked and John intently. John flushed amber. Sherlock's face looked somewhat amused and John knew he already knew the answer to that question.

"Urm…I…I didn't notice I did that…" John replied settling himself into his chair again with his tea. He picked up the newspaper and tried to avoid eye contact but he knew Sherlock was staring at him.

"I noticed." Sherlock's eyes held John's gaze as he reluctantly lifted them from the paper. He got up from his chair and strode over to John's. He placed his hands on either arm of the chair and bent over John. "I noticed every single time." He whispered before lifting one hand off the arm and placing it on John's neck. John swallowed, not quite sure what was going on here. Sherlock moved one slender finger under John's chin and tilted it up to face him. In one smooth motion he placed his lips gently against John's. John was overwhelmed. He had no idea what was happening. He was almost certain Sherlock wasn't capable of doing things like this and yet here he was, making the first move. It seemed like forever that Sherlock's lips were on John's but he loved every second of it. When Sherlock finally drew John's heart did the familiar sink it always did when Sherlock left him.

"W-what was that for?" John could only manage a whisper.

"Bored." Sherlock simply shrugged his shoulders and went back to his chair. John's felt empty and betrayed. Hurt that Sherlock would use him like that. He looked dejectedly upon Sherlock's face. There was something different. Despite the fact he was starting aimlessly at the pattern of the wallpaper, his features had softened and there was a slight smile about his lips.


End file.
